


Poison

by MomoGeraldine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne-centric, Gen, POV Damian Wayne, Tim Drake is Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: “Tt. Yes, I’m not having this talk”“Oh no, no, we’re having this talk, whether you want it or not”“What’s there to talk about?”Because really, there isn’t much.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Poison

Should I resume drinking this obviously poisoned tea or behead the imbecile, who thought doing this was a good idea in the first place? 

The latter seems like a better idea but then I have to confront a conversation that I wish to ignore for now, should I resume drinking this tea, I can ignore the conversation and make Drake antsier, two for one until this whole thing really blows up. 

He really wants me to stop him, doesn’t he? I can smell the poison here without even drinking tea. 

This begs the question, why Drake, the sweet, “innocent”, benevolent Drake, poisons my tea for two months and one week for now?

Here’s the answer, Reader, he’s not my Drake, nor is he sweet and innocent (never in my lifetime was). He’s from a different timeline, a timeline which he doesn’t talk about, no matter how much I ask.

He really knows how I like my tea though, less poison would do but mostly done fine.

This Drake is lost and confused, talks about “terminating” problems, as if it’s the only solution. He also meddled with my business. Really meddled, he’s also one of the many reasons why one of my oldest friends blew up and killed thousands if not more people.

Why won’t I behead him for his meddling?

Because he’s the only one I have left. He’s unhinged but so am I, to protect father’s mistress, Grayson’s legacy, Todd’s home, and Drake’s Gotham, I had to strike a deal with Devil, everybody else already left me. I was the one who stayed.

I keep drinking the tea because I’m not the who can talk him out of it, our relationship, enemies or not, doesn’t work like that, no matter the timeline.

If I was Pennyworth, I would simply strike the look and talk to him, if I was father, I would simply grunt, punch him out and later ???, If I was Grayson, I would try to speak to him and found out why, also send him to Arkham, if he’s too insane, If I was Cain, I would understand why, If I was Brown, I would try to talk him out of it, If I was Thomas, it wouldn’t be a problem in the first place, If I was Todd, I would be able to talk him out of it, alas, I’m neither of those mentioned.

His own friends, too stupid to help him but they would still try and somehow be inspiring while solving the problem, in my little pony style of course.

I reap what I sow.

Now you would ask, where’s my timeline Drake and “family”? Why am I in the same room as the guy, who was one of the reasons, why my friend died and keeps poisoning my tea?

Here’s the thing, Pennyworth died, my father is also claimed to be dead, quite frankly, I don’t believe it (he’s done that way too many times for me to believe it, that was four yrs ago), Grayson went somewhere for a mission (claimed he didn’t want to but went anyway, that was two yrs ago), Todd is lost in space with his Caballeros (considered dead again) and Drake simply ignores me, avoids me like the plague (haven’t seen him in three years). Other people in the extended family simply and slowly stopped visiting, had better stuff to do.

My animals got new homes because life at the Wayne manor got way too dangerous for them. I still sometimes miss them. 

The Drake beside me, I found unconscious at the manor doorstep, it was convenient. He wears an old Batman suit and he really was useless. 

One time, while he took a shower (apparently jumping from timeline to timeline, makes you stink and lack self-care), I searched for clues about him (found mostly nothing), what I found was a ring but not any ring, it was an Al Ghul ring. Al Ghul ring that my grandfather gave it to my grandmother, who then gave it to my mother and when I left, she gave it to me. 

A sword and A ring make an Al Ghul child. A sword, for loyalty to the family, and of grandfather’s loyalty to that child. A ring, for who you trust the most, who makes you happiest, and of mother’s love _to me_. This ring is an original, it was custom made. Grandfather himself made this ring. It’s an old Turkish ring. It has a big green emerald in the center. It’s a heavy ring, made with both gold and titanium. Emerald has a princess cut (square cut), on each side, it has little round cut-outs of orange citrine, black onyx, and deep blue sapphire. It’s a ring with many love put into it. It holds meaning when given to others. 

I have worn this ring whenever I missed mother, whenever I just wanted to stop, it always reminded me that I can go back, that no matter what, I’m an Al Ghul first.

Nobody in the father’s family knew about it, I made sure of it. Only taken out when it got too much and I was lonelier.

The one that I have, is still hidden away. The one that Drake has, however.

He simply said that somebody gifted it to him, he also said this person wasn’t that important to him yet when I wanted to touch it, he didn’t let me, when asked why he ignored the question, face carefully plank as he hid the ring beneath the Batman gloves.

Why ring so precious is at the hands of Drake? I can deduct many theories as of why yet they would be useless because only he would have the final word.

This Drake is confusing at best, contradictory at worst, he claims that I’m far too gone yet looks at me as if I died again and makes decisions based around, what has yet to happen.

Drake also claims many things, so many things yet he rarely answers truthfully to questions. One thing I’m sure of however, he has yet to kill somebody by his own hand.

The conversation that I’m dreading to have is also why I’m letting him slowly poison me.

I can feel his eyes on me, calculating and angry. He’s waiting until I confront him, if he were to kill me, he can blame it on my own impulse and arrogance. He’s angry because I let my friend die and right now, I am showing nonchalance.

“It appears Savage is on the move”

“That’s what you’re going to say?”

It also appears that Drake is 3 minutes from hitting my head with something.

“Yes, Drake, now, let’s go”

“No”

Of course not, let’s talk about our utter failure to the world (to Jon).

“Tt. Yes, I’m not having this talk”

“Oh no, no, we’re having this talk, whether you want it or not”

“What’s there to talk about?”

Because really, there isn’t much.

“Let’s start with the fact, that you just drank poison, not once have you confronted me about it and you’ve claimed to know poison when you drink it because Ra’s made sure of it” 

It’s a test isn’t it, pretty Al Ghul way to go about things.

“Second, why do you refuse to talk about Jon?”

“Tt. Should I be concerned about what you poisoned with? And never imply that I would lie about Al Ghul training.”

I’m not getting out of this one, aren’t I? Oh well, ignorance was bliss until it lasted.

“Answer me”

How about no.

“No”

“Damian”

He really wants to talk about it, I really should behead him for it.

“What’s there to talk about it? We messed up, now Jon’s dead and the world needs to move on”

“That’s the thing, the world can’t move on, half of the population is dead”

“I’m not having this talk, this timeline doesn’t need to change, what this world needs, is time”

“And I’m telling you, we both can change it, I can change it, don’t you want to save your best friend?”

“What would be the point of saving him?”

Because as far as I’m concerned, Jon leaves me no matter what, would we go back in time, to save him, his dream, his possible dream of being apart of Teen Titans (being a hero), would shatter, everything would shatter like a glass, he would leave me simply sooner than later.

Then there’s the way to go about it, Drake is dangerous, because of him, Jon died and he really wished, that would he die, the world would move on, that I would move on, no matter what. So really, I can make do.

“Really? He’s your best friend, the worst that can happen, has already happened and we can fix it”

At best he was a neighbor, who checked in on from time to time, not really friends anymore.

“Tt. I’m also living on this timeline, I’m trying to fix it here, should you go back in time, you might as well kill me here”

“...”

His face is again carefully blank, yet his eyes show anger, sadness, confusion and so much emotion, that it’s overwhelming. 

See, this is why I’m not good at talking to people (talking to Drake), right now he’s walking between the lines, between moral and amoral, I know how he gets when he’s grieving, I’ve seen it, would he make do his claims, would he kill me, he would officially snap.

He was dangerously close to snapping with my fight with Jon, even then I wasn’t sure what side he was on. I don’t even know the details what broke Jon, I only know that Drake was there one moment and the next, he’s here saying Jon blew up and so did at least half of the population. 

“This is why I prefer badly poisoned tea”

**Author's Note:**

> And Dami didn't make it to his 25th birthday. Also, there are a few scenes missing or one, but hopefully, imagination helps.
> 
> Opinions and constructive criticism are welcome.


End file.
